


Through Time

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [20]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A lot of journals, many attempts, one factor in common and one plan.





	Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> T is for timeline, and for team.

Truth be told: he never expected it to be real, never thought this was a serious possibility, even it was one that explained almost everything.

As Garcia Flynn let go of what seemed to be the 100th version of her journal, he could hardly believe his eyes.

“Did you know?” her question came in a quiet tone and he rose his eyes to hers, finding her watery. He had to contain the impulse to make his way around the table and hold her.

The Croatian man almost laughed, there was no way she could have missed the shock in his face, “I had no idea. Lucy, I… If I had known…” And then it hit him and he lowered his gaze to the strange box where the journals lived. All of them from the many versions they had been following each other through time, all the times they worked together and even the ones they never got to.

They had failed in all of them.

“If I had known…” he tried again

“It wouldn’t have worked” she completed. Not as he intended, but completed.

Garcia met the historian’s eyes.

“You’d either have fought me or tried to protect me and we would not chase Rittenhouse” Preston said out loud, a conclusion to both of them and to everyone else in the room, “That’s why I never tell you, no matter what happens, that’s why it isn’t in the journals. Because if past you read about… About us. It wouldn’t work”

“Is there any version where you don’t…?” Rufus tried, a bit hesitant on interfering in such private moment.

“Not that I can find it, no” Lucy replied before facing the former terrorist, his gaze away from hers.

“We never got them back…” he muttered, “Not Iris, not Amy, not Lorena…”

“But you never stopped trying” Jiya attempted, “there must be a reason”

“We can use this,” the historian told him, voice firm, making him look at her, “We know now every mistake that was made, every choice taken. We just have to make it right this time”

“We should scan them” the engineer added.

Preston nodded, “Yes, we should”

“Also would be interesting to understand how the box works, see if we can keep anything else from the timeline modifications” commented Connor.

“I want to read them” Flynn announced.

“You can take your time, they are a lot, we’ll do it one by one” Jiya told him.

The former intelligence asset agreed, chose one of the notebooks from the pile and left the room, Lucy’s gaze following him.

“What does this mean?” Wyatt dared to ask.

“I don’t know” the historian confessed before getting up and going after Flynn.

  
  


He waited for her to close the door behind herself, heard her steps as she approached carefully.

“Explains a lot and nothing, you know” he commented.

“Yes, it does,” she said.

Garcia shook his head, “You don’t have to be here, you can go be with Wyatt and the others” a glance to her over his shoulder, “It doesn’t happen in every timeline. Us”

“But you loved me in all of them” it’s out her mouth and in the air with more ease than such an observation should have.

He chuckled yet there was no humor in his voice or in his demeanor, even if there was a hint of a smile in his lips, “I wonder what led you to do it”

Lucy sat by his side on the bed, “Well, you’re the easiest to talk to and I’m the only one you trust”

“It crossed my mind, you know, the possibility of this being the explanation. I always wondered why give me the journal when you seemed so close to Wyatt or when Rufus was such a good friend. Even Jiya and Christopher would make more sense, but me… There had to be some explanation”

“And here it is” she concluded.

“Yes… And it’s huge and not enough”

“It’s enough to give us a direction,” she said, “and everything goes wrong we try again like we always do. It looks bad, but what if we make it right this time?”

His eyes met hers, “The war is hard and we might even win, but what about after, Lucy? What if we defeat them and nothing changes? What if we can’t get them back?”

“You told me once that we only lose if we lose hope. And read these journals and I know that every time you were there with me and we fought together. Hell or high water, we were together. And we might not be the perfect team or the perfect match, but, right now, I wouldn’t choose anyone else to go to war with” she sighed, “And this might not be the right time, but in every timeline I trusted you, I fought for your cause and in many of them I loved you, even if it was too late”

“Lucy, I…”

“We don’t have to make sense of it now. I just need to know if you’ll fight with me against Rittenhouse”

“I couldn’t leave if I wanted to” he confessed and she smiled.

Preston took the one journal in his hands, “Let’s begin them.  _ ‘March 4, 1936. The Hindenburg…’ _ ”


End file.
